La (no) intuición de Taichi
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Sora y Taichi asisten a una cena con Hikari y Koushiro, ambos parecen querer decir algo pero la suerte no está de su lado, muchas distracciones y la falta de intuición de Taichi no son una buena combinación. Taiora y Koukari. Reto de Chia Moon para el topic "Las Mendigas fickeras II" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".


**La (no) intuición de Taichi**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo.

Reto de **Chia Moon** para el topic "Las Mendigas fickeras II" del foro "Proyecto 1-8". Espero lo disfrutes.

 **Pairing:** Taiora/ Koukari

 **Características:** Koushiro y Hikari han comenzado a salir hace poco y deciden cenar una tarde con su hermano y su novia. Quieren decirle que están saliendo pero no saben cómo se lo tomará Taichi. El caso es que Sora lo intuye aunque no le han dicho nada y Taichi es un tonto que no pilla las indirectas y encima, cada vez que Hikari o Koushiro lo dice, algo interrumpe: explota un cohete, salta la alarma, se abre una botella de champang.

 **Género:** Humor

* * *

Cuando Sora encontró a Taichi inmediatamente supo que estaba en problemas. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo había hecho pero sus manos y piernas se encontraban completamente atadas por la corbata que se suponía debía estar en su cuello. Se acercó a él sin poder contener la risa ante aquella situación tan peculiar y comenzó a desatarlo. Aquel escenario no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, era algo con lo que había tenido que lidiar incluso desde antes de que comenzara a salir con Taichi.

—No sé qué haría sin ti —le dijo Taichi en cuanto estuvo libre.

—No podrías usar corbata o tendrías que usar una postal —fue la respuesta de Sora.

—No lo digo solo por eso —le dijo Taichi mientras negaba con la cabeza —. ¿Sabes por qué Hikari nos ha citado.

Sora negó un par de veces antes de continuar con la corbata de Taichi. Lo único que sabía era que Hikari les había pedido que usaran un traje un poco formal y los detalles del encuentro. No era poco usual el que se reunieran a pesar de las obligaciones y compromisos que habían adquirido con el tiempo pero en esa ocasión Sora sentía que había algo diferente pues incluso tuvo la sensación de que Hikari se veía nerviosa.

Agumon y Piyomon se encontraban en la sala viendo "El viaje de Chihiro", película que Tailmon les había prestado el día anterior. Frente a ellos había un enorme tazón de palomitas y varios bocadillos. Ambos digimon dejaron lo que estaban haciendo en cuanto los vieron.

—No se olviden de traernos comida —les pidió Agumon y su estómago gruñó.

—Deje comida preparada en la alacena, si algo pasa ya saben cómo llamarnos. Y recuerden las reglas, no queremos encontrarnos a los bomberos en la casa.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Agumon se sonrojara y Piyomon adoptara una pose que denotaba madurez. Había sido un mal entendido y lo único que se había perdido fue la comida que Agumon intentó preparar por lo que Sora se había asegurado de dejar suficientes provisiones para que Agumon no pasara hambre y Piyomon se comprometió a vigilarlo.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar señalado Hikari los estaba esperando. Para Sora ver a Koushiro no fue ninguna sorpresa, últimamente había visto al pelirrojo mucho tiempo al lado de Hikari e incluso sospechaba que esos dos tenían algo pero no podía estar segura pues ninguno había confirmado nada y la mayoría de las razones por la que sospechaba era circunstanciales.

—¡Hola, Hikari, Koushiro! ¿Y los demás? —preguntó Taichi mientras buscaba a sus amigos con la mirada.

—Supongo que están bien, esta reunión es solo para nosotros cuatro —respondió Koushiro, él y Hikari no se veían del todo seguros —. Mejor pasemos, deben tener hambre.

Sora creyó que Taichi diría algo, parecía sorprendido pero no lo hizo y solo les dedicó una de sus sonrisas más características. En cuanto entraron uno de los meseros les indicó cuál era la mesa que les correspondía. Sora no estaba del todo segura si lo hacía porque tenían reservación o por las pocas mesas vacías que se encontraban disponibles. Ciertamente ese lugar era de lo más elegante o exclusivo pero sí tenía un cierto tono formal por lo que la vestimenta que ellos llevaban no llegó a desentonar.

—¿Comemos primero? —preguntó Koushiro.

Hikari le extendió el menú a Taichi por lo que la decisión pareció evidente. Sora tomó el suyo y buscó la sección de bebidas. Sabía que por lo general las comidas solían tardarse más tiempo y aunque no se encontraba especialmente hambrienta tenía la sospecha de que podría llegar a necesitarla.

—A Agumon le encantaría probar esto —le dijo Taichi mientras le mostraba uno de los primeros bocadillos del menú, Sora consideró el pedir una porción más grande sabiendo que eso no sería suficiente para saciar el inmenso apetito del digimon.

Cuando un mesero llegó hasta la mesa en la que se encontraban Hikari y Koushiro intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Taichi los miró fijamente por algunos segundos antes de dedicarse a observar el lugar, más que aburrido, impaciente, aunque su estómago no gruñía se encontraba hambriento.

—Taichi y yo hemos conseguido entradas para el próximo partido de Japón en casa comentó Sora de manera casual.

Koushiro y Hikari intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, parecían agradecidos por la intervención de Sora. Taichi adoptó una expresión de orgullo, Sora inmediatamente se sonrojó al recordarlo, amaba a Taichi y al futbol también aunque en menor medida pero a veces se preguntaba de dónde había sacado el valor para participar en un concurso de besos frente a tanta gente. También le había sorprendido el que Mimi la felicitara, había creído que se molestaría por haberle robado el primer puesto aunque tenía la sospecha de que solo había querido hacer algo diferente con su novio.

—Koushiro y yo asistimos a una exhibición de fotografías en Tokyo.

—No sabía que a Koushiro le gustaba la fotografía —comentó Taichi de manera despreocupada.

—No es eso, Koushiro y yo…

Hikari no pudo terminar de hablar pues en ese momento se escuchó una trompeta y a esta le siguió las cuerdas de una guitarra. Las miradas del grupo se posaron en la entrada, lugar de donde provenía el sonido. No tuvieron que esperar para saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, un grupo de personas vistiendo como los personajes de Inuyasha.

Pasaron por cada una de las mesas e incluso se tomaron fotografías con todos aquellos que deseaban tomarse una fotografía con ellos. Los más pequeños eran los más emocionados con ello. Hikari también, aunque no se dedicaba a la fotografía como profesional disfrutaba el fotografiar cada cosa interesante que veía y los cosplay bien hechos eran una de esas cosas.

Cuando el desfile terminó el mesero regresó con la comida de cada uno. Aunque Hikari tuvo la oportunidad de seguir hablando prefirió esperar a que Taichi llenara su estómago o al menos llenara su estómago. Dudaba que de continuar escuchara algo de lo que decía.

—Ver un desfile de Inuyasha no es algo que se vea todos los días —comentó Taichi divertido con la situación.

—No es la primera vez que nos pasa, Koushiro y yo vimos un desfile de One Piece, fue poco después de que…

Hikari calló de pronto y Sora no tardó en entender el motivo. El cabello de Taichi se encontraba cubierto de salsa de soya. Buscó en su cartera algunas toallitas húmedas y comenzó a limpiar a Taichi. A su lado se encontraban una madre y su hijo, la primera notablemente avergonzada por lo que había hecho el menor.

—No es nada —respondió Taichi tratando de restarle importancia.

—Insisto, déjenme pagar la tintorería para compensarlos —agregó la mujer sin abandonar su expresión angustiado, el niño no parecía tan afligido.

—No se preocupe —insistió Taichi —, solo me he ensuciado el cabello, iré al baño y problema resuelto.

Como modo de compensación la mujer les invitó una bebida. Taichi intentó negarse pero no pudo lograr convencerla, ella aseguró que no era lo menos que podía hacer y que no era ninguna molestia. Después de eso se retiró asegurando tener mucho trabajo pendiente. Koushiro se ofreció a acompañar a Taichi hasta el servicio y regresaron varios minutos después, el segundo con su cabello mojado. Cuando Sora se acercó pudo comprobar que el olor de salsa de soya no había desaparecido.

—Hikari, antes querías contarnos algo, creo que ahora podrás hacerlo —agregó Sora tratando de parecer casual, durante el tiempo en que Koushiro y Taichi se habían retirado notó el comportamiento de Yagami. Ella ocasionalmente miraba el lugar por donde su hermano se había retirado, parecía ansiosa, o quizás nerviosa, no estaba segura.

Hikari le agradeció con la mirada antes de continuar pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. En cuanto intentó hablar un hombre se paró en medio del salón y golpeando la copa en la que bebía les pidió a todos los presentes que le pusieran atención.

—Gracias por su atención —dijo el hombre para luego dirigirse a su compañera —. Nagisa, con todas estas personas como testigos quiero pedirte que me concedas el honor de convertirme en tu esposo.

Todas las miradas se posaron en la pareja, esperando la respuesta de aquella mujer. Ella no dijo ninguna palabra pero extendió sus manos como señal de aceptación. Un solitario aplauso se escuchó desde el fondo del salón y a este se le sumaron otros hasta que todos los presentes lo hicieron.

—Aunque romántico preferiría una petición de matrimonio más personal —agregó Hikari mientras le dedicaba una mirada significativa a Koushiro, mirada que no pasó desapercibida para Taichi.

—No sé si Sora y yo estemos listos para un matrimonio, hemos comenzado a trabajar y queremos algo de estabilidad antes de dar ese paso.

—No lo decía por eso —agregó Hikari un tanto fastidiada por aquella situación —. No es que esté pensando en casarme, ni que tenga prisa, Koushiro y yo tenemos otros planes.

A Sora le pareció extraño el que Hikari hubiera mencionado a Koushiro en aquella frase pero no agregó nada, no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo pues Taichi se había adelantado.

—Escuché que estás trabajando en un nuevo proyecto en el Digimundo, Haruhiko dice que te la pasas trabajando, deberías salir más y también buscar una novia.

—De hecho ya tengo novia —comentó Koushiro notablemente sonrojado.

—¿La conozco? Debes presentárnosla.

—Sí —le dijo Koushiro mientras le dedicaba a Hikari una mirada significativa.

Sora le dedicó una mirada a Taichi, sabía lo sobreprotector que podía ser su novio por lo que esperaba una reacción pero esta no llegó. Para Sora aquella había sido una indirecta muy directa pero no tardó en comprender que su novio no la había entendido.

—No creo que sea Miyako, se casó hace poco con Ken y Mimi está saliendo con…

Una botella de champang se abrió pero no fue el sonido de la botella al abrirse lo que interrumpió la conversación. El corcho se había perdido y uno de los meseros se acercó a ellos para verificar que nada les había ocurrido a ellos.

Sora notó como el rostro de Hikari adquiría un matiz de molestia, más que enojada parecía frustrada y lo entendía, desde el momento en que ella los invitó a esa cena notó que parecía tener algo importante que decir. En los platos quedaba poca comida pero dudaba que el momento en que terminaran marcara el final de la cena.

—¿Sí nos la presentaras o sí la conocemos?

—Las dos —agregó Koushiro —, quería que ustedes dos fueran los primeros en saberlo.

—¿Le contaste primero a Hikari o a Sora?

Antes de que Koushiro pudiera responder el teléfono celular de Taichi los interrumpió, este contestó inmediatamente, dejando a Piyomon y a Agumon solos en casa los motivos no faltaban. Por su expresión era fácil deducir que no había ocurrido nada de lamentar.

—Es Agumon, quería saber si no nos olvidamos de su comida. Iré a pedir algo, mi intuición me dice que mejor regresemos pronto, la película debe estar por terminar y los digimon aburridos pueden causar problemas.

—O querrás decir tu no intuición —le dijo Hikari conteniendo las risas —. Koushiro y yo hemos estado tratando de decirte que estamos saliendo y no has captado nuestras indirectas.

—Ya lo sé, ustedes dos y nosotros dos, una salida de amigos.

—Hikari no se refería a eso, creo que la palabra cita doble sería más apropiada.

—¿Qué están qué? —preguntó Taichi. Sora no pudo percibir si estaba enojado o sorprendido, apostaba por una mezcla de ambos, conocía a Taichi y sabía que podía ser algo sobreprotector.

—Me alegro por ustedes, sé que nadie más cuidaría de Hikari como tú —agregó Sora en un intento por calmar a su novio —. Nosotros nos vamos, mañana será un largo día y hay que madrugar.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Si llegaste hasta aqui, gracias por leer.


End file.
